Alma de niño
by LoveKlaine
Summary: A Kurt y Blaine les toca enfrentar algo difícil, como lo es la crianza de su hija, Tracy. Pero... ¿qué sucede cuando uno de ellos también actúa como un niño?


**Alma de niño**

Blaine es como un niño, a eso en realidad Kurt lo ha sabido desde siempre, pero desde el nacimiento de Tracy todo ha empeorado. Ahora debe cuidar dos niños.

* * *

 _Un mes atrás..._

Kurt llegaba de hacer las compras, cuando escuchó unas risas seguido de un estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Inmediatamente dejó las cosas en donde estaba y se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente. En ese momento pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor no entrar.

En toda la mesa y el piso estaba esparcido harina y una pasta, además de algún que otro huevo partido. Pero también había algo parecido a la tempera o acuarela salpicando los muebles y las paredes. Toda la habitación era un desastre.

En el momento en que hizo un paso, Blaine y Tracy, que ahora tiene cuatro años, dejaron de reírse y miraron petrificados a Kurt, con una expresión un poco horrorizada y a la vez sonriente.

-¡Blaine!- Fue lo primero que gritó Kurt.

El mencionado se acercó ahora completamente sonriente.

-Hola cariño- Le dijo totalmente emocionado dándole un beso casto en los labios.

-Exijo saber lo que pasó aquí- Dijo Kurt ya un poco alterado mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno, Tracy sólo quería hacer su primera comida- Explicó Blaine sonriente.

-Hice comida papi- Le dijo Tracy con un tono totalmente adorable y sonriendo igual a su padre.

-¿Y la pintura?- Medio gritó Kurt.

-Decidimos que hasta que esté la comida era mejor divertirnos- Volvió a hablar Blaine –¡Entonces hicimos dibujos!- Gritó casi saltando de la emoción.

-¿Y por qué mancharon todo para hacer sólo eso?- Preguntó confundido Kurt.

-Bueno, puede ser que empezamos una pequeña guerra- Responde Blaine mandando una sonrisa cómplice a Tracy que fue respondida. Se acercó a ella y la bajó de la silla en la que estaba sentada antes de susurrarle algo al oído y volverse hacia Kurt. Ella se fue de la cocina mientras Blaine pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de su amante.

-Blaine Devon Anderson…- Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el reloj del horno que sonó anunciando que lo que sea que estaba en el horno ya estaba listo.

Blaine abrió sus ojos con emoción gritando -¡Las galletas!- y corrió al horno.

En ese momento, Tracy entró con unas hojas.

-Mira papi- Le dijo entregándole los papeles –Esto lo hicimos para ti- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

El corazón de Kurt dio un salto cuando vio los dibujos en las hojas. Una de ellas tenía escrito "Tracy" a la derecha con la hermosa letra de Blaine. La otra por supuesto, tenía grabado "Blaine". La primera tenía tres personas de palitos agarradas de la mano y con un rostro muy sonriente. Tracy le explicó que era ella y sus dos papás. Cuando vio la segunda, su aliento quedó atrapado. Blaine había dibujado las cosas más significativas para ellos: un anillo con un moño, una pajarita, un pañuelo, un canario, un pequeño perrito, un chupete que hacía referencia a Tracy, corazones, anillos entrelazados y un casillero.

Cuando terminó de verlos, Blaine se acercó con una bandeja llena de galletas y lo miró con sus ojos brillantes -¿Quieres una?- Preguntó.

Kurt sólo rió, abrazando a Tracy y alzándola en sus brazos, antes de acercarse a Blaine y darle un beso un poco pasional. Al separarse se sonrieron, dejando una invitación a asuntos privados en la habitación para más tarde.

-Los amo tanto- Dijo abrazándolos a los dos y olvidando por completo su enojo.

* * *

Y eso es sólo una pequeña cosa, realmente Kurt se siente como el adulto de la casa.

* * *

 _Dos semanas atrás…_

Kurt estaba dándole explicaciones a Esther, una señora que les ayuda con la limpieza de su hogar, cuando comenzó a escuchar un ruido raro. Terminó de hablar rápido, antes de despedirse y fijarse lo que era.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, quiso gritar. Blaine y Tracy estaban saltando en los sillones que él aprecia tanto.

-Deténganse ya- Gritó.

Su marido y su hija se detuvieron sentándose inmediatamente, mirando al piso.

-¿Qué piensan que están haciendo?- Preguntó con tono de voz acusadora.

-El que saltara más alto ganaba- Respondió muy bajo Tracy.

-¿Por qué en los sofás?-

-Porque así llegábamos más alto- Dijo esta vez Blaine.

-¿Saben que de esa manera pueden romper los muebles?- Regañó Kurt –O incluso podrían golpearse ustedes mismos- Cruzó los brazos –Y creo que nadie quiere eso-

-No- Respondieron en coro, en tono triste.

-Bueno, ahora quiero que vayan y reflexionen en sus habitaciones hasta que esté la cena- Los castigados asintieron –Y no habrá postre-

-Kurt- Blaine lo miró con sus ojos suplicantes.

-Ya lo he dicho Blaine, además comer demasiado de noche es malo- Terminó.

-Está bien- Respondieron nuevamente a coro, levantándose con un suspiro y dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones.

-Blaine- Llamó antes de que desapareciera de su vista. Este se dio vuelta y lo miró –Ven cariño- Lo llamó, y se sentó en el sofá.

Blaine fue y se sentó a su lado -¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó.

-¿Te das cuenta de que en realidad tú no tendrías que ser castigado no?- Le preguntó.

El joven de cabello negro lo quedó viendo por un par de minutos sin hablar.

-Cariño, te amo y lo sabes pero…- Kurt podía sentir la tensión en el aire mientras seguía hablando –Tienes que madurar un poco- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Acaso no lo ves?- Dijo Kurt elevando un poco su tono de voz –Te comportas igual que Tracy y ella tiene sólo cuatro años ¡Cuatro años! Y tú ya eres grande para ser exactamente como ella- Terminó cruzando sus brazos.

Blaine miró hacia el suelo, y luego de unos minutos de completo silencio, sólo musitó un "está bien" con sus ojos llorosos, se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Desde el momento en que su marido desapareció de su vista, Kurt se sintió culpable.

No fue hasta el momento de finalmente cenar que la culpa no lo dejó en paz. Estaban los tres sentados, y Kurt había hecho brócoli.

-No quiero comer- Dijo Tracy con cara de asco al ver lo verde en su plato.

-Yo tampoco- Se quejó Blaine empujando el plato más lejos de él y cruzando los brazos con su ceño ligeramente fruncido. A Kurt no le pareció nada más que adorable.

-Blaine…- Le dijo para que le diera el ejemplo a su hija.

Cuando el mencionado lo miró, su rostro se puso serio, se sentó derecho y comenzó a comerlo sin rechistar con una máscara de indiferencia, como si hubiera recordado su conversación anterior. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior porque nunca había visto algo que doliera tanto desde que estaban casados, y decidió que no quería tener como compañero de la vida a alguien así que parece mal humorado, con los gestos comunes de todo adulto, y como si fuera robotizado.

Miró a su hija que había comenzado a comer como su padre, pero con una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

Se acercó al horno, y sacó unas milanesas napolitanas que había cocinado secretamente y que sabía que eran las favoritas de Tracy, y se las sirvió a ambos. Tracy pegó un gritito de emoción, mientras que Blaine no dijo nada, pero Kurt pudo ver el brillo que apareció en sus ojos.

-Los amo más que a mi vida- Les dijo besando a Tracy en la mejilla, quien sonrió enormemente. Luego miró hacia su esposo, pero éste sólo miraba el piso mientras comía.

Más tarde, una vez que terminaron de cenar, y Kurt hizo dormir a su hija, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente, se dirigió hacia su cuarto. No se sorprendió de encontrarlo a oscuras con Blaine acostado en la cama, acurrucado y con los ojos cerrados.

Se cambió rápido, y se acostó detrás de Blaine, pasando los brazos por su cintura.

-Lo siento- Le susurró al oído –Soy un idiota-

-No, no lo eres- Respondió Blaine en voz muy baja –Tienes razón-

-No, no la tengo- Dijo con firmeza el castaño –Nunca he estado más equivocado-

-No- Comenzó a negar con la cabeza el moreno –Tengo que ser mejor padre para Tracy-

-Eres un padre perfecto Blaine, el mejor que conozco- Kurt lo dio vuelta para poder ver su cara y recién allí se percató de que su marido había estado llorando –Eres perfecto Blaine- Comenzó a secar las lágrimas que habían caído, y algunas que seguían cayendo –Por favor, no cambies- Sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró fijo.

-Te amo- Dijo en medio de un sollozo Blaine mientras un par de lágrimas más caían.

-Yo también te amo- Sonrió Kurt antes de comenzar a besarlo suavemente.

Esa noche se demostraron su amor de más de una manera.

* * *

Luego de eso, Kurt estuvo asegurándose de que Blaine en serio no haya cambiado, y cumpliendo todos sus caprichos para aplacar su culpa. Por suerte, todo siguió con normalidad, o al menos lo que ellos consideran "normal". Kurt estuvo realmente feliz de que Blaine siga siendo como un niño.

* * *

 _Una semana atrás…_

Kurt había estado muy ocupado esta semana para hacer cualquier cosa que no sea trabajo. Sin embargo eso no significa que descuide a su familia como algunos lo hacen, definitivamente no. Estuvo viendo todos los días que sus niños estuvieran bien y que no les pase nada.

Justo en ese momento está observando a Tracy, quien está dormida, con sus delicados rasgos, y su cabello largo castaño. Aún con Blaine no saben de quien es biológicamente, es decir, tenía más rasgos de Kurt, pero todavía no quieren llegar a una conclusión, ellos la aman como si alguno de ellos hubiera sido el embarazado. Realmente tienen que agradecer a Rachel mucho.

Mira con total amor, admiración y devoción hacia su hija mientras comenzó a besar su rostro por todos lados, suavemente y delicadamente para no despertarla.

Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que levantó la vista hacia Blaine, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolo fijamente. Cuando hacen contacto visual, pone sus brazos a los costados y se va.

Kurt frunció el ceño totalmente confundido. Le dio un último beso en la frente a Tracy, se fijó por última vez que todo esté en orden, y se fue por detrás de su marido.

-¿Blaine?- Lo llamó entre confundido e intrigado.

Esta vez sí se sorprendió cuando no respondió, y al entrar en la habitación lo vio ya acostado y envuelto en las sábanas.

-Blaine ¿qué sucede?- Preguntó ubicándose detrás de él, sin ni siquiera cambiarse.

-No es nada Kurt- Respondió enojado.

Kurt ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a las escenas de capricho de Blaine que se reducía a esto, acostarse sin esperarlo y contestarle así, o no contestarle en absoluto. Pero esta vez no sabía el porqué, a veces se podía hacer una idea, sin embargo ahora estaba en blanco.

-Blaine- Lo dio vuelta –Dime qué está mal-

-Vas a pensar mal de mí- Dijo Blaine bajando la vista.

-Sabes que no cariño- Tranquilizó Kurt acariciando su cara.

-Yo…- Hizo una pausa un poco larga –Estoy celoso- Suspiró finalmente.

-¿Celoso?- Casi gritó Kurt -¿Celoso de qué amor?- Preguntó ya totalmente confundido, y rindiéndose a adivinarlo.

-Es que…- Suspiró –Me da vergüenza decirte esto, y tengo miedo que pienses mal de mí, pero te lo voy a decir- Esperó hasta que Kurt asienta para volver a hablar –Estoy celoso porque antes solías llenarme de besos con total amor y ahora no- Dijo su voz haciéndose más baja con cada palabra –Ahora lo haces con Tracy- Terminó incapaz de ver al otro a los ojos.

-Tracy es nuestra hija Blaine…- Comenzó a "regañarlo" Kurt.

-Lo sé Kurt, soy un idiota- Interrumpió Blaine.

-Pero…- Dijo más alto Kurt ignorando el comentario de su esposo –Tienes razón-

-¿Qué?- Susurró Blaine viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación.

-Que tienes razón- Repitió Kurt –Hace mucho no te presto la suficiente atención y lo lamento porque tú- Le dio un beso en la nariz –eres alguien- Un beso en la frente –que se debe- Un beso en una mejilla –adorar mucho- Besó su otra mejilla y comenzó a darle besos sin sentido en la cara mientras Blaine reía extasiado.

Esa noche también demostraron su amor entre cuerpos entrelazados, palabras de amor y sus almas más juntas de lo que se podría sentir.

* * *

Y por supuesto, Blaine sigue comportándose así… a veces Kurt siente que lo mima mucho.

* * *

 _2 días atrás…_

Kurt estaba leyendo un cuento a su hija para que se duerma, cuando Blaine entró, y apoyó los brazos y la cabeza en los pies de la cama de Tracy mientras le sonreía.

Kurt iba la parte de "Soplaré y soplaré, y la casa derribaré" con voz más grave imitando al lobo de "Los tres chanchitos" cuando levantó su vista y vio que la niña ya estaba dormida con unos mechones de su cabello castaño bajando por su frente. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de correr el cabello de su lindo rostro.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para decirle a su esposo que salgan de la habitación se dio cuenta de que éste estaba dormido. Sonriendo con sinceridad y muriendo de ternura mientras veía a su marido, lo alzó haciendo toda una hazaña para que no se caiga de sus brazos, ya que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba en el piso, obteniendo un pequeño quejido. Dio una última mirada a su hija y finalmente salió con su esposo en brazos.

Al llegar allí, lo acostó sobre la cama antes de cambiarlo de su ropa cotidiana a un pijama, lo tapó con la ropa de cama hasta que estuvo bien abrigado, se cambió él, y se metió a la cama abrazando a Blaine.

-Kurt- Susurró entre sueños Blaine.

-Sh- Chistó suavemente Kurt –Vuelve a dormir bebé- Dijo dándole un beso en los rizos oscuros y cayendo después en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine le dijo que se sintió como un niño cuando se duerme, y aparece en un lugar distinto del que se había dormido porque los llevan para que puedan descansar bien y cómodos. Casualidad.

* * *

Y sí, piensa Kurt mientras escucha a su hija y a su esposo riendo y jugando, Blaine puede ser así, pero eso lo hace totalmente adorable y es una de las razones por las que se enamoró de él, y Kurt no cambiaría nada. Su vida es perfecta de este modo, conviviendo con quien tiene un alma de niño, con el amor de su vida.

* * *

 _Hola! ¿Cómo están? Sé que ando desaparecida por acá, pero voy a estar actualizando así que los que siguen alguna historia mía pueden estar atentos_

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado_ _y saben que siempre que tengan alguna crítica o sugerencia pueden dejar reviews! Nos leemos!_


End file.
